girls chase girls
by TheYuriYoaiMaster
Summary: Magnus and Alec in high school! All human. Oh yeah, and everyone is a different gender (Yep, jace too!) Malec mainly! ;) rated T because i cant do smut, sorry.
1. chapa 1 :)

****

**My first high school story! Aren't you proud mom? mom- "What? is there kissing?" me- "ummm-no?"**

**please review! kisses and pugs!**

Being the only non-slutty girl in high school wasn't an accomplishment to brag about, but Alec was pretty proud of herself. Besides, none of the boys had what she was looking for (a.k.a. boobs). Alec wasn't even openly gay, and was the only even slightly lesbian girl in her whole high school- to Alec's knowledge.

These were the times when Alec was happy that she wasn't showing too much skin- parties. When a lot of overly drunk and horny teenage boys act cooler than they really are and grope everything that moves.

Alec was crammed in a corner attempting to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Apparently, it wasn't working. At least three drunk boys were surrounding her, trying to draw her out.

Unfortunately for them, they had chosen the wrong girl. Knowing that they wouldn't remember anything that happened in the morning, Alec leaned close to some of them and whispered softly, "I don't like guys. Go away."

This evidently did not work. Probably because they couldn't hear her over the techno music blasting through the small house- Magnus Bane's house, Alec remembered. Magnus was a full out party girl who was known for throwing the best parties. She was super popular and Alec hadn't even seen her once. The only reason she had been invited was because of her slightly younger brother Izzy.

Izzy was the opposite of Alec, and showed of about 90% of his body at all times. Alec on the other hand, was wearing a loose black shirt with frayed jean shorts. She also had several tattoos circling her arms and back, when Izzy had forced her to go to the tattoo parlor- drunk.

Suddenly an overly intoxicated boy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come," He slurred, the alcohol on his breath making her gag. "Let me get a proper look at you." he grabbed Alec around her waist. "Let. Me. Go." Alec spat, pulling away from him.

An arm draped itself around Alec's neck, making her stiffen. "Now, now boys. Leave my guest alone." A voice said, girly but sexy voice said from over her shoulder. Alec loosed a fractional amount, until she got a proper look at the girls face.

Greenish-yellow and cat like eyes looked up at her though eyeshadow-caked lids. The girls hair stuck up in odd points, each clump dyed a different color. She was wearing a glittery neon blue tank top with the words: 'Come at me bro' on the front in big letters. Purple, low hanging skinny jeans showed an expanse of nicely tanned skin, with a barely there belly button.

"Like what you see?" The girl asked smirking as Alecs faced turn blood red. "W-what?" Alec mumbled. "You could at least thank me for getting rid of those idiots for you." The girl said, and Alec barely managed to say, "T-thanks." "I meant, by giving me your phone number." The girl winked and smiled widely. "By the way, I'm Magnus Bane. You're hot, and I want to go out with you."

"Y-you dont even know if I'm gay!" Alec said, scared that it was obvious. "No, but I'm guessing. Are you though? Well, not as though I'd give up even if you say no. Here is my number, call me!" She gave Alec a small piece of paper and ran off.

Alec was dazed, and barely noticed when Izzy came up to her grinning.

"So, looks like you've met Magnus. Is she your type? She looked pretty interested." Izzy grinned, and Alec scowled at her, still blushing.

"Keep your voice down!" Alec hissed. "Besides, I don't need your love life expertise, right now."

"Really?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Whens the last time you've been in a relationship?" Alec glared, before saying "Next question."

"Okay then," Izzy nodded. "When's the last time you kissed someone." "Next question."

"Whens the last time you HUGGED someone?" "Easy. This morning I hugged our dad goodbye." "Maryse doesn't count!"

Alec sighed. "Okay, I get it. I'll call Magnus tomorrow." Izzy's eyes widened. "She gave you her number! I see the sparks flying!" "Shut up! Jace is coming." "About that. Dont you think you should tell her-"

"Yo! What going on?" Jace yelled, even though she was about five feet away from them.

Jace was the kind of girl who wore everything so that all you could see were her boobs. They weren't even that big, but they were emphasised nonetheless by the deep v-neck tank top jace was wearing. Jace had long, straight golden blond hair, and deep golden eyes. Alec had a major crush on her, despite Jace being her best friend.

"Nothing." Alec sighed. "Lets leave." "But Alec!" Both Izzy and Jace whined. "No! Tomorrow is a school day, and I dont want to drag your hungover selves to school!" "Alright, let me go give my number to that one chick, Simon really quick. She was really hot." Izzy sighed, and ran out towards this nerdy looking girl who was wearing a gamer tee that said, 'GAME OVER' and had a picture of someone throwing an Xbox out the window.

Alec wrinkled her nose. THAT was Izzy's new definition of hot? Definitely not Alec's first choice, but maybe Izzy liked the whole, 'nerd who watches netflix all day', look. Not as though Alc hadn't binge watched on netflix before, but that was besides the point.

JAce just shrugged and went to grab another drink before heading out to the car. Alec always drove, because most of the time, Jace and Izzy were either highly intoxicated, or making out with their girlfriend/boyfriend passionately. Tonight Alec was pretty sure of the first choice, seeing how Jace started muttering to herself about how 'ducks are just demons reincarnated to terrorise the villagers of the world', and walking in circles. Alec lead her to the car, not noticing how Jace's tank top rode up her flat stomach at all. Nope.

Izzy ran out, panting and clutching a piece of paper. "Really Izzy? Him?" Alec said, disapprovingly. "Oh shut up, and keep your eyes on Magnus!" Izzy snapped, clearly drunk. Alec reddened, glancing at Jace quickly. Fortunately Jace was still reminiscing about terrifying encounters with demon ducks.

Izzy slumped into the seats, grinning like a mad man, and singing loudly, "Simon gave me her number, Simon gave meeee heeer nuuuuummmber!" and Jace muttering in her corner.

Alec rolled her eyes. What kind of people did she live with? By the Angel, they make really weird drunk people.

Magnus POV:

All in all, it had not been the worst party. I had thrown everyone out at about eleven thirty, when I had noticed that the beautiful blue eyed girl wasn't there anymore. Ragnor had been as bitchy and funny as ever, and Camille, my ex boyfriend, had been trying to get me alone this whole evening to confess his love, which was the only reason I had to run away from the blue-eyed hottie.

At least I had given the girl my number, though honestly by the confused looks the girl had given me I wasn't sure if the girl would ever call. To bad, blue eyes and black hair are my favorite combination.

I started to clean up the room from all the puke and spilled drinks and bodily fluids that I didn't even want to think about. I also had to shoo out a rather busy couple making out in my closet, and found a teenager asleep underneath my couch. I unceremoniously dumped him in a park nearby my house, and even decked him out in full drag.

I dont even know why I have these back to school parties. All I do is get drunk and drool over girls who probably aren't even lesbian. I honestly wasn't even sure if blue eyes was lesbian, just that she seemed uninterested in the boys next to her.

Maybe I'll get her in one of my classes, I thought to myself, before taking off all of my makeup and staggering into bed. Yep, the punch had definitely been spiked. Guess that just meant that I'll go to school completely pissed off at life. Sigh.

**please review! PLS! *holds up magnus making a puppy face* :) **


	2. Chapa 2 :)

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy Chapata two! First day of school!**

Magnus POV!:

Beep, beep, beep. I groaned as the alarm went off at five in the morning. School starts at eight but it always takes me at least one hour to do my hair, another to do my makeup, and another to pick out my outfit.

Besides, today was the first day of school and I was hungover. Every sound I made sounded like a cannon blast in my head, and the yips of chairman meow, my cat, reverberated around my head.

I ate toast and had tea for breakfast, which is the best I could do while I was hungover. I then walked into my living room sized closet. Now, what should I wear today?

I decided upon a silver skimpy tank top under a black leather open jacket, and neon orange shorts. I had thigh high polka dotted grey with rainbow socks, and purple Doc Martens.

My hair is longish, past my shoulders when it straightened. Right now it was in rough waves, with streaks of neon orange to match my shorts. I had black and silver liner and silver mascara on my eyes, and clear, mango flavored lip gloss. Mango's are my absolute favorite!

My phone phone rang, and I groaned at the message.

Meet me outside honey ;)

-Camille, aka your lover 3

I guess I would just have to sneak out the window in the back, but at meant that I would have to walk to school. Still, better than being rove by my overly emotional ex boy friend.

Climbing out a three by three window without messing up your hair, I learned, is a very hard thing to do. I ended up sprawled on my back, my hair sticking up and my clothes dirty. Was it worth it? Yes. Anything is better than Camille.

I jumped the fence and started running towards school, making sure Camille couldn't see me. When I arrived, I was out of breath and sweaty. Not the best way to start the school year I thought grimly.

I was already two minutes late to my next class, but one always had to be fashionably late. I decided to put a little flair in my entrance. I kicked the door open and yelled "Tada!" loudly. The teacher just sighed, but I could see that I had impressed most of the students.

"Go sit next to Alexander Lightwood. Alec, raise your hand so Magnus can see you." The teacher said, exasperated. I grinned at her, and looked around the room for Alec.

I saw a hand raised in the back of the room. It belonged to a familiarly hot, blue-eyed someone. "Blue eyes!" I yelled cheerily, laughing quietly at the fierce blush on her cheeks. She was so cute. "Dont call me that! My name's Alec." Alec, I thought to myself. A cute name, though I prefered Alexander.

"So, we're partners now?" I smiled while sliding into the open seat next to Alec. She blushed even redder. "S-sure. Partners." I spread my stuff out and the teacher started to talk about the history of something, not that I really cared. I was too busy watching Alec taking notes and doodling in the margins absently.

From time to time she would look up at me as if checking to see if I was still there, catch my eye, turn red, and stare back down at her paper, her faced flushed with pink.

I noticed that she wasn't actually taking notes, but drawing a figure. I leaned over to get a better look, and grinned. It was me, but with catlike eyes and blue sparks dancing around in my hands. It looked almost life like. When Alec noticed me looking at her drawing, she squealed and quickly tucked it away.

"You're a really good drawer!" I said cheerily, ignoring her awkward mumble of apology. "It's fine." I told her. "It's not everyday that a talented and hot artist captures my breathtaking beauty perfectly. By the way, I do nude modeling too, if you're interested." I whispered seductively, causing Alec to turn a shade of red that I thought was humainly impossible.

I decided to stop harassing her so much, and actually give her a chance to speak normally.

"So, do you take art lesson?" I asked as casually as possible, noticing her flat stomach and the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, which was often. "Yes, I have it next period." "Sit with me at lunch?" I asked innocently. She blinked as if surprised. "Sure!" She smiled, and I grinned. We were actually talking normally!

The teacher cleared her throat, and Alec turned back to her notes. I quickly tore out a page in my notebook, and passed it to her. "Put your number on here then give it back." I hissed at her, making sure the teacher couldn't hear. She blushed and scribbled down her number. I quickly tucked the paper in my backpack, and I felt happier than I had ever felt in years. I got Alec's number! I was going to brag sooo much to Ragnor during next period.

Alec POV:

When the bell rang for second period, I felt sad and happy at the same time. Happy because I was going to art, one of my favorite lasses of all time, but sad because I had to leave Magnus, the only girl I knew that I was 100 percent sure was Lesbian, or maybe bi.

I felt so colorful next to Magnus, as though I actually stood out for once, and I was surprised to find that I liked the feeling.

Suddenly a girl with platinum blond hair and pitch black eyes walked up to me. "Hey," She smiled, the grin not reaching her eyes. "I'm Sebastian, what class are you going to?" "Art," I replied nervously. "Cool! Me too! Lets walk together." I nodded unsure of this girls personality. She reminded me of a shark, and her smile sort of resembled one too.

"So, who have you met so far?" Sebastian asked to fill the silence as we walked to Art, which conveniently was on the other side of the school. "Well, I've met Magnus. She seems cool." At this, Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "You talked to Magnus!" She spat, fury evident in her eyes. "Y-yes?" "Don't ever talk to her again. All of my friends said that she befriended them only to get into their pants, and then decided that boys weren't good enough, and now she likes _girls." _Sebastian spit out the last part as though it was the worst thing in the world.

"Whats so bad about her?" I asked, anger bubbling up into my voice. Sebastian looked at me like I was crazy. "Well duh. She used me to satisfy her sexual needs! She does that to everyone! I would be surprised if she hadn't had sex with all of her friends!" At this, my heart sank. Was Magnus really using me?

Sebastian stopped in front of the art room. "After you." She said shortly. Well that friendship was ruined in the first five minute, not that it had much potential. The teacher waved us into the room, and I sat down at the desk the farthest from the door, where I wouldn't attract attention. A boy sat next to me. He was thin and small, but still slightly muscular. He had longish bright red hair and startlingly green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Clary." He said, reaching out to shake my hand. "Hi." I half smiled back, taking his hand. "I'm Alec." "Nice to meet you!" By the angel, this boy was way too friendly. I attempted to ignore him as much as possible. I couldn't help it, Sebastian had made me very moody.

Magnus POV:

French class was sooo boring. There wasn't even any hot people in that class! Besides, I was too busy thinking about Alec, and her beautiful blue eyes! I sighed deeply, remembering the way she would blush. So cute!

The girl next to me shot me an annoyed look. She had golden hair and eyes, and to be frank was quite hot, but she was too much of a bitch for me to consider being nice to her. I rolled my eyes, and went back to my Alec induced la la land.

The bell finally rang, and I ran out at top speed to the lunch room, eager to see Alec again. When I reached the cafeteria my friend Ragnor was already there. "Mags! Sit over here darling!"

Ragnor waved and pointed at a seat next to her. I sat down, but took off my jacket and put it on the seat next to me, reserving it. "Who's sitting there? Someone hot I presume?" Ragnor asked suspiciously.

"The hottest of the hot." I winked. "But she's all mine, Raggy. No touching." Ragnor sighed, but I could tell she would be all over Alec when she came.

**Please review! (Im sorta a review whore, but honestly, aren't we all?) **

**Thank youuuuuuu! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Havnt posted in a while! WoW! Enjoy this next chapter... and review. Constructive criticism really helps.**

ALEC POV:

"Hey! Alec!" Jace called out, and I looked up. I was walking towards the cafeteria, anxious for my next meeting with Magnus. "Do you want to sit by me during lunch?" Jace asked hopefully. Me and Jace were close enough to be sisters, but I had a promise to Magnus.

"Sorry, I promised someone I'd sit by them today." I said. Jace groaned, then suddenly looked up at me. "A boy?" She asked, hopefully. I shook my head, a twinge of guilt passing through my body. I really needed to tell Jace soon, she keeps on pestering me about boys!

"No, someone I met in History. She's super cool." "Okay, maybe I'll sit by you!" Jace said enthusiastically, and I blushed when I realized I was staring at her ass.

"What?" Jace looked at me weirdly. "Why are you blushing?" I just shook my head. "Nothing."

We reached the cafeteria, and I looked around for a glittery someone. Suddenly, I grinned. Said glitter someone was waving energetically at me, and a girl with brown curly hair and olive eyes was sitting next to her, with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Alec went to sit down next to Magnus, but the girl pushed Magnus over and and gestured for her to sit in between her and Magnus. "Hi! I'm Ragnor. Whats your name hottie?" I blushed. "A-alec. Nice to meet you."

Magnus scowled at Ragnor. "Hey, I'm the one who invited her! Go flirt with someone else!" Ragnor frowned, but then passed me a piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on it. "Call me!" Ragnor winked and sashayed away to go sit with a blond hot boy in a white tank top.

Magnus gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry about Ragnor," she said. "She can be a little shit sometimes." I giggled, then stopped myself. My giggles sound so weird. Sort of like I'm coughing and laughing at the same time.

"So," Magnus continued. "I saw you with that bitchy blond kid whats her name-" "Jace?" I suggested, Jace being the only bitchy blond I know. "Yeah, Ms. I'm too cool for anyone and I enjoy shoving my boobs in peoples faces Lightwood right?" I giggled fiercely, then nodded. "Yep, sounds like her!"

Magnus smiled widely. "So, you wanna hang out at my place today? Talk a little bit, get to know each other?" I smiled, blushing slightly at the thought of being alone with Magnus. "Sure! Maybe we can do our history homework together!"

Magnus frowned. "We had homework?" I rolled my eyes. "You're worse than Jace!" I laughed. Magnus giggled a little than was serious. "Here is my address," She said, solemnly. "I want you to wear blue." "Why?" I asked, confused. She winked. "You'll see!"

Then the bell rang for third period. "What do you have? I have math with Ms. Hodge." "I have science. Damn. " "Bye then!" I said cheerily then ran off, slightly dazed.

MAGNUS POV:

Alec was sooo adorable! I completely zoned out during my next to classes- science and english- and hurried home to pick out my outfit. I twirled in my huge closet, and looked for the perfect thing. Not too skimpy, don't want to scare her off, but something eye catching and modestly sexy. Aha! Found it!  
>After two hours of searching, I had the perfect ensemble. A blue tank top, the exact color of Alec's eyes, black and glittery shorts, and a comfortable open Soul eater jacket<strong>(Like the one that Soul wears)<strong>. Top it off with a black beanie and blue cat eyes, and voila! Instant perfection.

I prepared some snacks and longed on a chair, waiting.

It seemed like hours until the doorbell rang. I lept up, nerves going into overdrive. This was the first time in a long time that I had ever felt so excited about something!

I flung the door open to reveal a flustered and blushing Alec. "Come in." I grinned at her and gestured at her to enter. "Wow…" She said, looking at my dozens of pots of makeup and my glitter pots strewn everywhere. "So, where do you want to work? My room, or the living room?" Alec looked at me uncomfortably. "Where ever you want to." "My room it is then! Come on!"

I pulled Alec behind me and raced to my room. I sat down on the bed and gestured for Alec to sit in the chair next to me. "So, what is our homework?" I asked. "We have to write a list of all the places we've been to, and write a paragraph on our favorite place." Alec said, pulling out a piece of note book paper.

Uhg. I thought that if I invited Alec over, she would want to do… well… other stuff, if you know what I mean. "So," I started, trying to lure Alec into at least a kiss. "do you think I', too fat?" I asked, pulling my shirt up to reveal my flat stomach. "N-no, I think you're… perfect." Alec said, then blushed bright red. How adorable. "Really?" I asked, laying it on thick. Alec nodded. "You have less fat than most of the girls in our school."

I smiled, and moved closer. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" Alec looked startled. "N-no…" "Want one?" "I-I don't know…" I leaned forward, until I was about two inches away from Alec's face. "You sure?" I whispered.

I leaned forward all the way and our lips touched. I circled my hands around her waist and she shakily held my arms. I breathed against her lips. She tasted like marshmallows and peppermint. I started to caress her hair, and Alec's lips softened.

Suddenly, she pulled away, and I tasted salt. She was crying. Fuck. I was worried that I had moved too fast. She got up, and ran out, sobbing. "Alec!" I yelled, and ran after her.

ALEC POV:

Shit. Shit. SHIT! I just ran out on the hottest and only lesbian in our school, besides Ragnor, and cried in front of her. I was outside of her apartment, not completely sure of where I was going. I felt so shaken. I had mentally prepared myself for what I would do I she kissed me, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

My parents hated gays, being very christian and not open to people of the same gender liking each other. I had been meaning to tell them, but ever since Max died, I didn't want to hurt them anymore.

I was somewhere downtown, and I was completely lost. It didn't help that I was also crying, and the tears fogged up my vision.

"Need help hottie?" A teenaged boy came up to me. I distantly remembered him from school. "Camille right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Here," he said kindly. "I'll help you ut. Where do you want to go?" "4533 Institute street, please." "Sure thing." He winked, and grabbed my arm. "Follow me!"

After about ten minutes of walking, we stopped at a small arpartment building. "He you are," Camille said, sneering at me. "I don't live there!" "I know, but I do." He said, and grabbed me, kissing me vigorously.

I squirmed away, but Camille was strong, almost like a vampire. "Let go of me!" I gasped, and Camille grabbed my shirt. I gasped, tears welling up. Camille faltered, and fell down. Someone was punching him.

I stood up, and pulled my shirt down. A certain glittery someone was beating the crap out of Camille. "Magnus?" "Yes darling?" Magnus panted, holding up a collapsing Camille. "Are-are you okay?" I asked. Magnus looked at me seriously. "Are you okay?" She said, dumping Camille on the ground and walking towards me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks." Magnus hugged me. "I'm sorry if I made you cry. Allow me to escort you home?" She smiled reassuringly. "Yes please. 4533 Institute street." "Sure thing!"

Twenty minutes later we arrived at my house, a two story house that was painted white with black trimming. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder. "Oh, and thanks again. " "Bye." Magnus called back, before walking away.

I entered the house, just to see Izzy propel himself at me. "So how'd your date with Magnus go? Give me details, details!" I grinned, and launched into an elaborate story, blushing at the part where Magnus kissed me, and leaving out how Camille raped me.

"Wow, she's perfect for you! And hot too." "Who's hot?" Jace called, and I groaned. "Later Jace."

**Wow, Malec kiss, and Camille got beat up. All my favorite things!**

**Review, love, and pugs!**

**XOXO**

**-Ciel**


	4. Chapa 4

**Haven't****posted in a while, so this is kinda a short chapa, but at least there will be a Malec kiss! **

Magnus POV:

I slammed Camille's head into a table. "Stay away from Alec," I warned, punching Camille in the side. "Or I will personally fuck your whole life up." Camille sneered at me through the pain. "I think you're just scared I can give Alec a better time than you." Camille jeered, his face repeatedly getting smashed into the table.

"Shut up!" I yelled, smashing Camille one more time before turning away and leaving him there, bloody and beaten, on his kitchen table. I stormed back to my place, my heart pounding.

I hadn't felt this way in years. Almost like I was in love. But I wasn't, was I? Is it normal to want to slap every boy who came near her? Or want to throw her onto the table and makeout with her everytime I see her, yet still repress that instinct for her sake? If it had been someone else, we would be in bed right now.

I grabbed my notebook. It was filled with charcoal and pencil drawings, with the occasional watercolor. Drawing and painting was the main way I got emotions out.

I turned to a new page, and my hands flew across the page, a pencil held loosely in my hands. Alec's beautiful slim face appeared on my paper, with her huge wide eyes and full lips. Her inky black hair fell in front of her eyes, the rest loosely tossed over her shoulders.

Her arms were slim yet muscular, her shirt fitting her her flat stomach and showing off her D cups. She had more muscle than most girls, but it fit her well. What I love most about her was the way that she didn't know she was beautiful, and acted as though she was super ugly- wait, did I just think that?

Isn't that was mushy young couples say? 'Oh Brian, the thing I love most about you is...' 'Me too Shirley. I love you too.' I shuddered. Magnus Bane does not fall in love! Love is for foolish people who get hurt! Look what had happened with Woosley. But I never really loved Woosley.

I needed a drink, desperately. I headed out of my house, settling on my favorite bar, Pandemonium. Yes, it was a gay bar, but at least I didn't have tons of boys molesting me. Besides the bar tender, Izzy, is a cool guy.

I opened the door. "Give me something, anything." I called to Izzy, and he nodded. Izzy was pretty attractive. He reminded me of Alec, but his eyes were black instead of blue, and he was slightly less muscular.

"Sure!" Izzy grinned at me. "Why such a good mood?" I asked Izzy, sitting down at a bar stool. The bar was relatively empty, besides a gay couple kissing in the background.

"Because," Izzy said excitedly, handing me my drink, "My Narnian Lesbian sister just got a girlfriend!" "Really, do I know her?" I asked, curious. Izzy rolled his eyes. "Magnus, you are really shallow sometimes. Alec is my sister."

I did a spit take. "WHAT?" Izzy nodded. "Yep, you are going out with Izzy Lightwoods older sister, Alec." "Omygodomygod!" I squealed. "Your sister is sooo cute!" "I know right! I've been trying to hook her up with someone for a long time, so thanks!" Izzy said, then his voice got lower and more dangerous. "And if you ever break her heart, I will break you." I nodded, scared. Izzy could be quite terrifying sometimes.

ALEC POV:

I was home alone, Jace being at a boys house, and Izzy working at a gay bar. I really don't know why Izzy works at a gay bar, seeing as I'm the only gay one in our family. I shook my head. Izzy does whatever she feels like. Such as dating weird, gamer nerds. Not as though I will ever have a say in who Izzy dates.

I sighed and slumped back into my bed. I pulled out my phone, and started to text.

**Alec: Hi, what's going on?**

_Magnus: Sorry, who is this?_

**It's Alec.**

_Oh! Hi darling! I'm talking to Izzy._

**Why are you at a gay bar?**

_cause im gay sweetcheeks._

**Sweetcheeks? Really?**

_No? i luv that 1_

**No. Sorry for running out earlier.**

_it's fine. u r forgiven. Im just mad at Camille. i neva knew he would do something like that._

**He's Ragnor's friend, right? **

_yep… anywho, wanna come over to my place tomorrow?_

**Sure. Bye!**

_see ya blue eyes. _

I smiled. Talking to Magnus cheered me up. "I'm HOOOOOME!" Jace called from downstairs. "AND I'm HUNGRY! MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT AAALLLEEEC!"

I sighed, and ran downstairs before Jace could poop a duck. "What do you want you little shit?" I teased, and Jace raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Jace asked. "Cause. Why are you in such a bad one?"

"Because Clary is the only boy who isn't all over me, and I want him!" I was shocked. "Clary… Fray?" Jace nodded, proud of herself. "I was just at his is sooo badass and cute at the same time, but I'm not sure if he likes me."

"Why not?" I asked. "Well, I sorta insulted him and expected that he would be overwhelmed by my hotness, and invited myself to his house." Jace said, as though that was a perfectly fine thing to do.

I groaned. "Aaaaand… you ruined it Jace. Go apologize and maybe buy some flowers or something." Jace perked up. "Yeah! See you!" She called out while running out of the house.

I left the house too, after changing into a black tank top that showed off my spiraling tattoos, and an uncharistically short pair of black shorts. I put on a black leather bracelet and shook out my hair.

It was slightly curly from being uncombed, so I took one of Jace's brushed and combed it till it laid relatively flat. I remembered how Izzy had said that mascara brought out my eyes, so I swept on a couple layers of the black, tar like substance.

I stared into the mirror. I had never thought that I was pretty, but looking into the mirror now I had to admit that I was pretty damn hot. Wow. Magnus was really boosting my self esteem. She is probably the best thing that has happened to me.

I got into my, you guessed it, black pickup truck, and headed towards a certain gay bar to see a certain unexpecting someone.

MAGNUS POV:

Camille was now completely out of my head. I was too excited telling Izzy that I had a date with his sister tomorrow. I would have to plan my whole outfit! Izzy was supplying me with drinks, but I don't get drunk easily.

The door tinkled open, but I ignored it. I was too busy giving Izzy the details of me and Alec's kiss, leaving out the crying part. That was for Alec to tell him. Izzy was unfocused, staring at something behind me. I waved my hand infront of her face. "Izzy, anyone home" I said, feeling hurt at Izzy's uninterest. That is, until I looked around.

Alec was standing there, in a tight tank top that showed off some tattoos that I had never noticed before. Her eyes stood out on her pale face, the mascara bringing out swirling patterns of royal blue in her eyes. She was also in shorts that showed off her lean legs. All in all, she looked unbelievably hot.

She smiled at me, then turned to Izzy. "Can I have a sprite Iz?" She asked, and Izzy nodded, and went to go get one from the refrigerator in the back. Alec sat down next to me. "So," I drawled, trying to sound as though my heart was not currently pounding so fast that I was scared it would burst out. "You look really nice."

Alec smiled at me, blushing. How could one person be sooo adorable? Wasn't this illegal? "Thanks. I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow." "Did it hurt?" I interupted, smiling inwardly. Alec looked at me confused. "When you fell from heaven." I smiled at her, flirting heavliy.

Alec was now the exact shade of a tomato. "Ummm…" Alec stammered. I chuckled. "You don't have to answer that. So, you were wanting to talk?" "Well… yes. will you, I mean, only if you want to, will you go… outwithme?" I stared at her, shocked. She looked at the floor. "I mean, only if you want to…" She trailed off. "Yes!" I yelled, and jumped on her, my lips pressing on hers.

Alec stiffened, then slowly relaxed. Her hand pulled on my hair, the other was trailing down my back. I gasped against her lips, and pulled her closer. She tasted so… sweet. They should have Alexander flavored ice cream. It would be a best seller.

One of my hands was clutching at Alec's head, the other encircling her waist. Someone cleared their throat. "No matter how cute and hot this is, I would not like to watch my sister snogging people." Izzy said. Alec jumped away from me, blushing violently. "I-Izzy…" Alec stammered, completely embarrassed.

I fell on the ground laughing. When I was calmer, I stood up. "That was the best make out session I've ever had, and now I have the hottest girlfriend on earth. See you tomorrow, Sweetcheeks." I winked at Alec, then left, happier than I'd been in years. So what if I was… in love?

**Reviews are love, reviews are life. **

**thanks for those who reviewed already!**


	5. Chapa 5!

**Here comes a new chapter. Kinda short, but lots of drama! Sorry it took so long! I was sick/had homework! Kisses and Shrek!**

ALEC POV:

Izzy whistled. "Wow Alec. Nice girlfriend you got there!" I blushed, and chugged down the sprite. "I never knew you would have the guts to ask her out, but I'm proud of you." Izzy's face got more serious. "But when are you going to tell mom and dad?" "I dunno, how about tonight?" Izzy gasped. "Really? That's great Alec. Tell them during dinner. I'm really proud." I grinned, though my heart sank a little at the prospect of telling Robert.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, I had to pin Izzy down so that she wouldn't help me prepare dinner. I wanted to come out to my parents, not poison them. I locked Izzy in his room. "You'll come out when I'm done making dinner, okay?" "Sure, as long as you come out after." Izzy joked, and I smiled. Izzy always knew how to cheer me up.

I made rice and pork with a serving of green beans. This was my moms favorite dish. I knew she was the one I would have a hard time with, and what ever she said, my dad, Maryse, usually went along with.

I laid out the silverware, and went to go unlock Izzy. "It's about time!" Izzy gasped, panting from his attempts to knock down the door. "You could have just waited for me to be done, instead of murdering your defenseless door." I pointed out.

"But I wanted to help." Izzy whined, and I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to poison them Izzy." "Well I'm sorry that you guys have weak digestive tracks." Izzy huffed. "Anyways," I said, changing the subject. "Do you know when Jace is going to come home? She was headed over to Clarys house."

Izzy winked at her. "Oh don't worry. I think we might not even see him tonight." I groaned, and covered her head. "AHH, AHHHHH Mental Picture, mental picture! MAKE IT STOP!" Izzy laughed at her.

Suddenly, Jace burst into the room. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tears were trailing down her face. "I completely ruined it!" Jace yelled, before slamming her door shut. Alec and Izzy stared after her, eyes wide. "Go talk to her," Izzy said gently, and ran down the stairs.

I walked into Jace's room to find her in a ball, sobbing. "Jace, what happened?" I asked softly, sitting down next to Jace.

"I tried to make him jealous by kissing Maia, but he just got mad at me! Now he won't even talk to me!" I shook my head. "Jace, Clary isn't like the boys you know. He isn't the super slutty type, and you have to treat him like an actual human being, with feelings. How would you feel if you saw Clary making out with Simon?"

Jace stopped crying. "I know, I'm sorry. What can I do now?" "Start a new leaf," I suggested. "Tell Clary the reason that you kissed Maia, and your feelings for him." Jace hugged Alec. "You're the best Alec. Thanks!"

I smiled, and got up. "Come on, time to eat." Then I remembered her promise to come out during dinner. "Actually Jace, I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "Jace, I have a girlfriend." Jace looked at her, smiling. "I don't care Alec. You're like a sister to me, and I support you completely. Thanks for telling me." Then her expression turned dark. "Why didn't you tell me before? My teasing could have actually worked, and I wouldn't have tried to set you up with boys!"

I beamed. "Thanks Jace. And sorry." I skipped downstairs, just in time to see Robert enter the house. "Hello Mother!" I said cheerily. I don't think anything could have brought me down! "Hello Alec. Is dinner ready?" Robert asked. I nodded.

We all sat down at the table. I served everyone a portion of rice, and we started to eat. I decided I would tell them when they were better settled in. "So Alec," Maryse said, trying to start small talk.

"Any boys at school that have caught your eye?" "Ummm… about that-" "I've heard that Alineen has recently come out of the closet." Robert said, cutting Alec off. "Apparently he now has a boyfriend, Helen." I gulped nervously. "What do you think about that?" I asked.

Robert shook her head. "Well, I've already offered that he could date you, Alec. You know, to try to get him to fall in love with a girl." I stared at them in disgust. You can't turn someone straight! "I guess it's too bad that you feel this way," I said my voice shaking. "Mom, I have a girlfriend!"

Izzy smiled shyly at me, but Robert gasped. "Alec! stop this joke! It isn't funny!" I looked at her straight in the eyes. "Mom, I'm gay." "Alec," Robert said, an icy firmness in her voice. "Could Maryse and I talk to you alone?" She asked. I nodded. Izzy and Jace left reluctantly. "Good luck Alec," Izzy whispered, then left.

**Guys, I'm not sure wether to continue this story or not...**

**I've gotten no feed back on my last chapter at all. I know most of you have stories yourself, so please, KEEP REVIEWING!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: Dont own MI! **

Robert stared straight into my eyes. "How long has this been going on?" I was bewildered. "How long has what been going on?" "Your delusions." I was dumbfounded. "Mom, they are not illusions! I've been gay all of my life! It's not something you choose!"

"Who is your girlfriend?" Robert asked. I was suprise at the sudden change of subject. "Magnus Bane." I said proudly. "You are forbidden from leaving the house except to go to school understand? You will date Aline, and forget about Magnus. Give me your phone." "No." I said, my voice shaky. "Give me your phone Alexander Gideon Lightwood." I gulped, and handed it over.

She clicked a few buttons, and handed it back. "What did you do?" My voice high. "I blocked Magnus's number. There is a password to text or call her, and if she calls you, she will be blocked." "Y-you can't do that!" I cried, my voice breaking slightly. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do Alexander. Go to your room and do your homework. Dont even try to argue."

She left leaving me alone with Maryse. He looked uninterested, and just glared at me sheepishly, before leaving the room too.

I ran up to my room, tears finally flowing down my face. I burst into my room, and flew into Izzy, who was waiting for me on my bed. I clutched at his t shirt and sobbed for a full five minutes. They couldn't do that to me! They couldn't just prance along and block me from seeing my love!

"Shhh, it's okay Alec." Izzy said, patting my shoulder. "N-no its n-not!" I sobbed, and Izzy frowned. "What did they do. "T-t-they blocked M-Magnus on my phone an-and they're making me date Aline." "Oh, Alec." Izzy wailed. He was crying to now, and we both just stayed there on my bed crying into each others shoulders.

Izzy pulled back after about 10 minutes had passed. "Alec, I don't have any curfew, so I'll go to Magnus's house and Tell her what happened, k? Aline will be fine, I know him, and he's super cool. You and Magnus can still see each other at school, right? It's going to be all right."

I nodded, and waited for Izzy to leave the room before I pulled out my Ipod and a pair of headphones. Music always calmed me down.

Magnus BANE POV:

I was picking my next outfit, when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. It was 7 o clock. I pressed the button that allowed me to talk with the person outside. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE MIGHTY MAGNUS?" I bellowed, giggling at the prospect of the persons answer.

"Magnus, it's me Izzy. I need to tell you something, now." I sighed, and opened the door. "What happened?" Izzy walked in, and I noticed that his eyes were rimmed in red. "Are you alright?" I said, worried. Izzy sank down on my sofa. "I'm fine, it's Alec that I'm worried about."

Izzy explained everything, about how his parents were and what they had done to Alec. "They can't do that!" I gasped. "Those little shits! I'm going to your house to go give them a piece of my mind!" "That would only make it worse," Izzy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait a sec." I said and ran upstairs for something I had bought a long time ago. I pulled out a used, hot pink Nokia phone, and ran back to Izzy. "Give her this, so we can still text and call, okay?" Izzy's face lighted up. "Yeah, okay!

"Well, anyways, I need to go back home and finish my homework. See you tomorrow, K?" "Yeah," I said, showing Izzy to the door. "Bye." When Izzy left I sagged back into the couch. Poor, poor Alec. I bet she is really lonely right now I thought, and then a thought crossed my mind. Why don't I go visit her?

I put on a grey jock jacket and jumped into my purple Aston Martin. Where had Izzy said she lived again?

I took me about 15 minutes to figure out where Alec's house was and find it. Now, to locate her window. I looked into the smaller windows. The first one was empty, the second one had a cross looking woman, probably Alec's mother, yelling at a strict looking man, Alec's father. I quickly ducked under the window and continued.

The next room had a hot girl sitting on the bed in one corner, listening to loud music through crappy head phones. Arctic Monkey's, _Do I want to know_, rang through the air, slightly muffled. I threw a rock at the window.

"Alec," I whisper yelled. "It's me!" Alec opened the window and peered down. As soon as she saw me a grin lit up her face. I grinned back. Can you jump down? I asked. The window was only six feet up. "Yes," She whispered back, and jumped, landing cat-like on the ground.

"Cool," I said. "Nice skills. She blushed, her cheeks glowing red. I hugged her. "Izzy told me what happened." I said comfortingly. "If you want you can crash at my place." I offered. "Thanks, but I'd better do most of the stuff they said. Don't want them calling the police on you."

"It's all right. Walk with me?" She nodded, and grabbed my hand gently. I smiled, and turned her head ever so slightly before I leaned down and kissed her. We stood there, embracing, just holding each other and kissing sweetly.

Then things began to heat up. I ran my fingers through her hair and she moaned into my mouth. I took that opportunity to add tongues to the mess. she held onto my waist as I pulled at her hair. I leaned down to put a hickey at the base of her throat, and stood back to enjoy my work,

"There." I said proudly. "Now everyone will know that you are mine." She blushed, and kissed me again, this time tenderly and full of love, before pulling away. "I need to go back," she sighed, and left, looking longing back at me. "Bye darling!" I whisper yelled at her, and she smiled in response. "Bye."

I stood there for a few minutes, grinning like an idiot, before heading home. Best day ever!

**Review pls! :) Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry this update is kinda late. Ah well, lots of making out in this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy**

ALEC POV:

I climbed back into my window, and layed on my bed, trying to not let a single detail escape my mind. I wanted to remember all of it; The feel of Magnus, her silky hair, how she tasted, the whole deal.

God, she was so perfect. Whenever I was with her, my heart started to skip and I forgot everything. I closed my eyes, and drifted off, my dreams full of love and panting Magnus's ;).

I woke up when someone jumped on top of me. "Izzy!" I gasped, jolting awake. "Alec! Wake up! Now!" Izzy's voice was urgent, and desperate. "What?" I asked, worried. "Aline's coming in about ten minutes, and Robert said I had to get you ready!"

"Shit!" I said, and jumped out of bed. Izzy handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey tight v neck. "Why am I dressing up for him?" I asked as Izzy sat me in front of a mirror and started to work on my makeup. "You're not. I arranged things with Magnus so that she could come 'pick you up' in the middle of your date. It's all covered, you'll just have to tell Aline. I've also got Helen coming with Magnus to keep him busy."

"You're a life saver Izzy!" I said, hugging her after she finished with my eyeliner. "You're all ready! Now go and tell mom about how 'excited' you are for your date. Try and guilt her a little."

"I'll try," I said, and headed downstairs. "Alec." My mom said approvingly. "You look nice. Ready for your date with Aline?" "Yep." I said, not looking at her. "Very ready."

"Good." Robert nodded curtly. The doorbell rang. Aline. "I got it." I said and headed towards the door. "You look… nice?" Aline said it more like a question and I smiled reassuringly at him. "Thanks, you to. Were leaving now Mom. On our DATE!" I mustered up as much enthusiasm as possible and pulled Aline out of the doorway. "Lets go," I said, and pushed him into the car.

"so, uh, Alec. You know why I'm on this date with you right?" "Yep. 'Cause my parents think that they can cure our gayness." I said, matter-of-factly. Aline's eyes widened at the word our. Then, his face broke into a smile. "You have a girlfriend?" He asked, grinning, relieved that he wouldn't be forced to put moves on someone.

"Yep," I replied. "oh, and I already have something planned. she's going to come pick me up at this restaurant, and we are going to have a double date. She's bringing Helen!" Aline smiled. "This morning I felt like crying that I would have to try and seduce a girl, and now i'm going on a double date with my boyfriend! This is great!" He pulled up to Takis, and we got out.

We entered the restaurant and found a table with two familiar people. One a sparkly rainbow and the other a short, blond, delicately beautiful looking man. Helen. I smiled at Magnus, and she winked at me. Aline ran over to Helen and hugged him. "Helen! I thought I'd never see you again!" Aline cried. Helen hugged him back.

I sat down next to Magnus and she hugged me. "I missed you." she whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "I missed you to." I said, smiling at her. We kissed briefly, her hands around my waist. I looked over, and saw Aline and Helen doing the same thing.

There was a cough. "Can I get you anything?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Izzy, in a waiter costume. "Izzy?" I asked, confused. "Yep! I got a job here, just for your date! So, drinks? Food?" Izzy said, holding up a notepad.

"I'll have a shirley temple and a beef burger," Magnus said, smiling broadly. "I'll have a water, and beef burger." I said, hugging Magnus. My arms were wrapped around her waist and she was resting her head on my shoulder. Izzy made a squealing noise. "Awwww, you guys are so cute!"

I glared at him. "Go get us our food." I said, annoyed. "I'll have the same thing Magnus is getting." Helen said, and Aline nodded. "Me too." They then returned to making out passionately. "Okay, bye!" Izzy squealed, and ran out. "Finally." I groaned. Magnus turned to me and grinned widely.

"I missed you darling." She said, her lips and inch away from mine, her breath washing over me. I resisted the urge to move an inch closer, and connect our mouths. We were in a public restaurant after all.

I just stayed there, content. "Magnus?" I asked as she got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Care to join me?" Magnus winked and sashayed out. Helen stared at her. "Wow. That was some serious flirting right there." "Why can't you do that?" Aline asked, teasingly pecking Helen's mouth.

I got up, nervous. I'm a cherry girl! I'm a one hundred percent virgin, and I wasn't ready to lose that title. I walked into the bathroom to find Magnus doing her hair. "I thought you'd never come!" She said, grinning. "Oh, don't worry," She said, taking in my panicked looks. "I'm not planning on taking your cherry yet, but a little making out wouldn't hurt anyone." I blushed, and stepped closer.

She lunged at me and smashed her mouth against mine. The kiss started out needy, and got sweeter, her taste infiltrating my mouth. I pulled at her hair, and she moaned into my mouth. Her hands circled my waist and the kiss leveled out again. It was just her and me, and the feel of her body against mine.

The door swung open. "Eww!" I high pitched voice sounded. "Molly, there are two lesbos making out in here!" I turned to see a fake blond with breast implants sneering at us. "Fuck off." Magnus said, and pulled me into a stall. I was too busy blushing to respond.

"Ewww! Molly, come over here and make them leave! I don't want to listen to them moaning while I fix my hair." As soon as the bitchy blonde said that, Magnus started upping the kiss factor. She tugged on my hair and moaned loudly against me. "I'm leaving!" The girl said and stocked out. "Good riddance, bitch!" Magnus called behind her.

**Review! I love those who review, and it helps decide what to write about. If I get at least 10 reviews, I might change the rating to M and include a Lemon... just saying ;)**


End file.
